New War
by salazarslytherin
Summary: While on a Alliance planet the Sernity crew rob a bank and Jayne shoots a fed. They take the fed on so he does not identify them. But he's someone from Mal's past and holds the key to bringing down the Alliance.
1. Chapter One Robbers and Reinterductions

Chapter One: Robbers and ReInterductions

(AN: This takes place before the episode "War Stories". Also, I do not own Firefly characters or the world. Though, I own Kyle and name for some other things and also this fucking plot. If I owned Firefly I'd be Joss Whedon. If I was Whedon four things would be happening: Angel,would not have ended the way it did, Anaya would've lived,I'd be a millionare,and I'd aggred to do X3.)

A man in a long black trench coat sat in a bar next ti a big muscular man and a sexy black female. The man also had a hat on which was really rare for him. The man stood up and started to walk the man and woman flanked him. Qucikly the man threw open his trench coat and pulled out his sidearm. The man and woman also pulled guns.  
"Listen up!" shouted the man but no one listened. He let a shot off into the air and everyone ducked down and became quiet. "Now, that's more I like it. This here is a robbery you try to be ahero you get shot. Everyone understand?" they did "Zoe empty the safe. Jayne, take a lookout by the door. Anyone tries to run ro do something stupid...shoot them.  
"Really, you're not joking are you?" Jayned asked the man who was Captain Malcom Reynolds or as he was known in the war Sergent Malcom Reynolds. He shook his head.  
"I'm as serious as the people on Canton who think you're a hero." Mal said grinning ear to ear. Mal whent back to help Zoe.  
"If Badger pays us what he said he will on this job it'll be enough to get food and fix the ship." Mal spoke to Zoe who was his first mate and the bravest woman he knew.  
"I know captain I was there when Badger posted the payoff." Zoe responded. Just then a gunshot went off which cause them both to jump.  
"I'm going to go look into that you stay here and finish up." Mal said rushing out of the vault.  
"Yes captain" she replied to him. As Mal walked into the main room he saw Jayne holding a gun at a man who had been shot in the shoulder.  
"Jayne what the gorram hell are you doing?" Mal asked Jayne. looking at the man on the ground. He was wearing an alliance uniform and had a gun strapped to his ankle "He's a fed"  
"Huh, didn't notice that guess he is." Jayne spoke cluelessly which was nothing new. Zoe came out with a cart that had several boxes on it.  
"Jayne, knock him out. We got ourselves a new passenger." Mal said helping Zoe load the cargo onto ATV type vehicle. Jayne took the handle of the gun and smacked the federal agent in the temple. Jayne tossed the man's body over his shoulder and took his place ontop of the cargo to make sure it did not fall off while they were running. "Masks," whispered Mal to the other two.They all pulled surgeon masks over there faces and made sure they were tight. "Thank you for you paitence we're done here!" MAl shouted to the bar. As he walked out he tossed a smoke gernade into the bar so no one could see where they went. Mal sat in the drivers spot of the ATV and Zoe climbed on behind him.  
"You guys might wanna hurry. The local law has picked up on a gun shot and are dispatching units as we speak." said a man in all three of there ears.  
"Thanks Wash but we already know. Have Simon prep the infirmary. We got a gunshot victim shot with the shotgun in his arm once." Mal replied to Wash.  
"On it Captain." Was spoke as he transmitted a message to Simon. "So, are we going to be filthy stinking rich? Or was it a complete bust"  
"We'll talk about it when we get back" Mal repsonded. He drove through the town avoiding eye contact with the civillans. As they approached a cliff there she sat: Serenity. Mal's soul was in that ship. He absolutley adored it. A beautiful sunset began as they grew closer making the view even more everlastingly beautiful. They drove the ATV up the hatch door and into the ship. Mal Zoe and Jayne climbed off of the ATV and Zoe began unloading the cargo.  
"Jayne, take that man to the infirmary I want him ready...then we dump him in the desert of some remote planet with nothing but a gun. That way he can't identify that it was us robbing a bank/bar in broad daylight on an Alliance planet." Mal shot out orders giving a brief descripton of what they'd to the Fed.  
" Captain wait." Zoe said worried. "We know him." She was speaking of the fed. "That's Kyle...Private Kyle from the war"  
"Kyle? It can't be we watched him get shot." Mal murmered. "Kyle as in"  
"Yes." Zoe replied. "Kyle as in Kyle Reynolds...your little brother."

( Yeay, I know chapter is short and it's mostly talking but this is being wrote at 3:00 am on Sunday September 25. I promise the next one is going to be much longer and have a little more talking. Plus, I'll have every Character by chapter four...except Book. For this story he's in a Priest place whatever the hell they're called. Next Chapter is going to be part flashback of the War and present. You get my take on River since I'm also a little bit Crazy it should be fun!) 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so Chapter one was not the best of my work. But it did have gunshots! I know I need to do less talking and more action because that is one of the reasons why Firefly kicks fucking ass. So, with no further ado I give you Chapter TWO! OH, yeah I don't own Firefly. Italic shit means flashback.

Battle of Persephone FLASHBACK:  
The sound of guns being fired echoed through out the land. Mal and Zoe were pinned down by Alliance fire. Zoe picked up her gun and shot blindly hoping not to hit a grllow Browncoat.  
"Mal, I'm out!" shouted a member of Mal's company talking about ammo. Mal stood up and ran towards the rest of his company who was a good hundred yards ahead of him. As he ran towards them bullets flying all around him he heard a high pitched whistling sound. It was daylight so he looked up and saw a bomb headed right for the men ahead of him. He ran faster and began yelling at them.  
"FALL BACK FALL BACK NOW!" some of them heard him and began running back towards Zoe and five other members of the company. For the others it was too late. MAl fell down to the ground and put his hands over his head so he would not be knocked out by debris. WHAM! The bomb obliterated the area where the men were standing. A piece of sharpnel hit him in the arm slicing him wide open. He stood up gazing at his arm and swearing in chinese. He ran back to the remaining men of his company.  
"I need a medic, damn alliance bombed sliced my arm open." Mal shouted over the sounds of gunfire as a young man came up to him "Kyle, what the hell are you doing? You're not a medic"  
"He's dead." Kyle who was Mal's little brother by two years. "So, I'll be your surgeon. Just hope I do this right..." BAM! A bullet hit Kyle in the shoulder knocking him on his ass.  
"KYLE!" shouted Mal scrambling up to get to his little brother.  
PRESENT TIME:  
Jayne sat Kyle on the operating table as Simon was snapping on gloves. Mal walked in and put a mask and gloves on himself.  
"What're you doing? I need to operate on this man which means I cannot be interupted." Simon told Mal as he stood next to Kyle holding his hand closley.  
"This here man is my little brother. Now, I'm not leaving his side until he's concious and fixed." Mal stated.  
"Fine, just stay out of my way." Simon started working on him slicing open the area of the bullet wound with a scapel. Grabbing the tongs he found the bullet and pulled it out dropping it into the round bowl that had the scapel in it. He brought over the IV and began an Morphine drip. Simon sewed up the wound and looked at Mal. "He's fixed should be ten minutes before he wakes" taking off his mask and gloves and tossing them in the trash. Walking out he watched Mal sit down on a chair and look at his brother. It was a good halfhour before Kyle awoke groggy. He blinked a few times and looked around before he began to speak. Seeing his brother's face he sighed. "So, this is Serenity?" Kyle's voice startled Mal. "I always thought I'd see it in better conditions. Instead of you shooting me and having a med fix me"  
"I owed you one." Mal said "What I want to know about is why is my brother a former browncoat is now an Alliance fed"  
"What're you talking about? I aint no gorram fed." Kyle said bewildered. Mal pointed to his brothers clothes "Oh, this. I'm working for the Rebellion"  
"Sounds like something out of a Star Wars movie." said Wash walking into the med room "We should be out of atmo in five minutes Mal"  
"Okay. Now this Rebellion I've heard of it somwhere...Canton! I heard a couple of people talking about some new big plan that will change the world but I just thought they were drunk off of mudders milk." Mal spoke reminisently as he often did. Only usually it was about the war.  
"Right, my idea to have the meetings held in bars. That way everyone just thinks they're wasted." Kyle interjected "Anyways, it's a bunch of former browncoats many who we know who are trying to bring down the Alliance from the inside. So, a couple of months ago we noticed we had no Feds. I volunteered myself up for it. Which brings me to why I was in that bar today. You see word had it that a certain ship was pulling off jobs like stealing a bunch of medicene from Areil. Then a fellow fed said he might know who it was. He said all he knew was the name of the ship was Serenity and it was Firefly class. He did some digging and found out it was you. He was about to put an alert out for your ship when I killed him and dumped the body in space. I went to Presphonie to find out information on you from one of my contacts. Which brings me to being shot and taken hostage aboard your ship." He paused for a few minutes waiting for someone to ask him something anything. After three minutes of dead air he continued "I came to not only warn you but to also ask for yours and Zoe's help. See the key to taking down the Alliance...is her." He stopped talking and pointed at River who had come looking for her older brother Simon. "She's their ultimate weapon. They planned to use her against the Browncoats if we ever tried to fight again. Now that she is under our possesion we have it. All I need Mal is for you to set course to Canton so we can alert the Rebellion leader. Under his word we can start a war. Odds are we are still standing at the end of this war. So, what do you say older brother"  
"I say" Mal opened his mouth to speak and paused thinking about the safe thing and the right thing. "Wash, set a course for Canton."

(OH CHAPPY TWO BITCH! We got this all done and next couple days I write part three. I plan to do 15 chappys!) 


End file.
